Proyectos de historias de Haibaku ishida
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Mis historias. Compartan a quien quieran, espero que puedan ver mis proyectos


Proyectos de historias de Haibaku Ishida

Estas son todas mis historias, las que algún día verán aquí, o en mi Fanfiction o mi Fictionpress.

Simbología:

Nombre: (Series. Sólo aplica a Series o crossovers de series. Si son de personajes originales, no se incluye) Sinopsis.

Los puse por alfabeto.

\- Amigas por siempre: El inicio de la gran amistad de Haibakura Ishida y sus otras amigas: Baihakura, Minon Kashi, Lisu Uteem, Lorenne Mozu y Lacy Bryce. Con algunas se llevará bien. Con otras… tomará más trabajo. (Una de mis primeras historias de la lista) (Fictionpress)

\- Competencia, Amor y Destino: (Pokémon) La Megaescuela de PokeTokyo ha sido el escenario de una gran historia… la de Ash Ketchum haciendo su mayor hazaña: Conseguir novia, amigos y pasar bien el año, y TODO ESO JUNTO. ¿Lo logrará? (Fanfiction)

\- De regreso a mi casa: Abdel, el mejor amigo de Haibaku, ha regresado a su natal Mauritania. Será un reencuentro con su infancia, con su juventud, con su vida anterior. ¿Sus raíces lo regresarán? ¿O será él quien impacte a su nación? (Quise basarme en la vida de ABdel) (Fictionpress)

\- Dios NO está Muerto Versión Extendida Anime: (Multicrossover) Es una lucha de Haibaku Ishida contra el Profesor Jellal Fernandes para demostrar que Dios no está muerto. ¿Podrá lograrlo? Porque el ambiente en el que se encuentra es bastante hostil hacia su fe. Basado en "God's Not Dead", con muchas partes de Haibaku Ishida. (Tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo) (Fanfiction & Blog)

\- Dos amantes de la princesa dinosaurio: (Dino Rey) Max y Rex descubren que le regalan el regalo a la misma chica que les gusta. Eso los llevará a pelearse entre sí. ¿Cómo reaccionará Zoe? ¿Podrán resolverlo antes de que puedan llevarse al dinosaurio? ¿Qué querrá Seth con la nota que les dio a Rod y Laura? Todo eso en un 14 de Febrero. (Fanfiction)

\- Campamento United We Are: (Original/Nico Nico Utaite/Vocaloid/Fairy Tail)Haibaku Ishida y sus amigos irán a un campamento. Habrá conferencias, actividades y revelaciones entre los chicos y chicas. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Cómo regresará Haibaku? ¿Cómo regresarán sus amigos? Me basé en un campamento cristiano al que fui a finales de este junio 2015, sólo que cambiaré ciertas cosas. (Fanfiction)

\- El tratado de la Amistad Guerrera: "Los Revolucionarios Libertarios", el grupo de guerreros que lucha por la igualdad y la justicia y la libertad para todos sus habitantes. Su única característica es que todos sus miembros son musulmanes y proislam antiterrorismo. ¿Cómo encajará un no musulmán, y encima, un noruego protestante? Si ese chico sólo quiere vivir en paz y recuperar a su hermanita. (Nunca se me ocurrió algo así) (Fictionpress)

\- Explotación Capital: Carlos Valbuena inicia su mayor aventura en su vida, una misión voluntaria para salvar Nicaragua de las garras de su padre. (Blog & Fictionpress)

\- Guapo por Accidente: Mumaji Issiatrsa nació con una guapura que amenazó su vida. Por respeto a su familia y a su religión, se tuvo que mudar a un lugar más modernista. Debería haber imaginado a los amigos que haría ahí. (Otro basado en otro de mis personajes) (Fictionpress)

\- He venido a pedirte perdón: (Sword Art Online) Kirito mete la pata al engañar a Asuna con Sinon. ¿Podrá arreglarlo? ¿Cómo saldrá de esto? ¿Podrá restaurar su relación, o abandonará a todo y a todos por su bien? Basado en la misma canción. (Fanfiction & Blog)

\- Jinsei no Tatakai: Irannu inicia su gran aventura en un grupo de superhéroes japoneses cuyo objetivo es ayudar a las personas indefensas a tener vidas seguras, lejos de los destructores planetarios. (Fictionpress)

\- La Cruz, el dolor y el reparo: (VocaloidxNaruto) La familia Kagamine se ve afectada por la muerte del padre de los Kagamine. ¿Podrán salvar a Rin de su odio anticristiano, o se hundirá en el odio total a todo? (Me basé en parte en el avance de la peli "El poder de la Cruz") (Fanfiction & Blog)

\- La vida popular y la Vida Verdadera: Una aventura totalmente enfocada en Nikola Ivanov, una macedonia que probará a un mundo hostil por un lado, y por otro incluyente, lo que los cristianos pueden hacer, y lo que los macedonios pueden hacer. (Otra basada) (Fictionpress)

\- Las Aventuras de la Niña Acuática y el Niño Volcánico: (Fairy Tail x Sword Art Online) Haibaku conoció a dos personas impresionantes pero… ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando le digan que va a viajar al planeta creado en sus sueños? Basado en Sharkboy y Lavagirl. "Todo lo que es, o fue, comenzó con un sueño." (Quise basarme en esa peli por mi naciente amor al Nuvia) (Fanfiction)

\- Mi vida en la Tierra: Una extensión de la vida diaria de Haibaku Ishida. Está totalmente enfocado en Haibaku Ishida y su familia. (Fictionpress & Blog)

\- Misionero Joven en Prueba: Un misionero enviado a la ahora comunista Honduras se ve enviado a predicar el evangelio a un lugar tan hostil como Honduras. No sólo por la ideología dominante, sino porque los países comunistas no toleran la fe. ¿Logrará acabar la hostilidad? (Para que vean los "rojillos" cómo tratan a nosotros en esos países) (Fictionpress)

\- Momonito en Huelga: (Free Iwatobi) Momotarou, cansado de los malos tratos de Rin Matsuoka, ha arrastrado a Nitori a una huelga. ¿Podrán lograr los objetivos que tanto quieren? (Basado en "Calamar en Huelga" de Bob Esponja, al estilo de Free!) (Fanfiction)

\- Necesito Perdón: Kenny Mizore se unió al grupo de "Los Libres", de tendencias centroizquierdistas e izquierdistas que pretenden divulgar el sentimiento humanista secular entre ellos mismos para sentirse unidos. ¿Cómo lo recibirán sabiendo que ya no quiere ser cristiano porque se siente "destinado a fallarle mil veces a Dios al día"? (Fictionpress)

\- Paridad y Diferencia: Una mirada más profunda de la relación entre Haibaku Ishida y Minon Kashi… dos personas radicalmente diferentes… pero ¿qué pasará si se enamoraran? ¿Cómo lo tomaran sus conocidos? Serán los días más impactantes para Haibaku y para Minon en todas sus vidas… y al final algo aprenderán de ello. (Una de mis más importantes historias. Deberían leerla) (Fictionpress)

\- Pokeholywood: (Pokémon) El mundo de Holywood basado en Pokemon. OJO, SOLO PERSONAJES HUMANOS. (Basados en los monólogos del mundo de Holywood llamados: "Películas Gringas" de Adal Ramones, y "Esto es Holywood" de Dante Gebel) (Fanfiction)

\- Qué afortunado: (Fairy Tail x Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Tsuna Sawada por primera vez va a irse a un campamento. Es un campamento muy genial que tiene como objetivo desatar la amistad, la competencia y el respeto. Pero… ¿Podrá caer en el mismo mantra de la problemática? ¿O el amor tocará sus ojos? (Basado en una imagen que vi por internet y me hizo enamorarme del TsunaxWendy) (Fanfiction)

\- Rivales… No enemigos. Diversos: Las rivalidades amistosas de la Escuela Universitaria Multicultural de Tokio se denotan totalmente. Algunos terminarán bien, otros… romperán sus relaciones… ¿Qué rivalidad ganará más respeto para promover el respeto? (Fictionpress)

\- Senshou no Seijun: (Bakugan x Vocaloid) Los 5 Bloques del Planeta Earthverse están en una guerra total. Sólo depende de un grupo de jóvenes detener esto, de los cuales uno de ellos es la esperanza para devolverle la paz al planeta. (La primera historia apuntada de mi vida) (Fanfiction)

\- Un mundo no tan idealista: Los debates de Haibaku Ishida y sus amigos contra sus otros amigos opositores del cristianismo. El objetivo es abrir los ojos a muchas personas para que, de menos entiendan que el cristianismo no daña a nadie, al contrario, son las personas que lo utilizan lo que hace el daño. (Una Apologética al estilo Haibakusun) (Fictionpress & Blog)

\- Un resplandor casualmente misterioso: (Haibakusun Universo Alternativo) Haibaku Ishida quedó afectado por muchos sueños durante la temporada de tifones que afectó el verano en Japón. Curiosamente muchos de esos sueños se hicieron realidad, destruyendo poco a poco a Haibaku. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Haibaku se vio envuelto en algo muy horrible? ¿O alguien quería meterse con él para finalmente matarlo? (Esta está basada en un sueño que tuve en la madrugada del 21 de Junio del 2015) (Fictionpress)

\- Welcome to Ultra Free School: (Shingeki no Kyojin x Free Iwatobi) Eren y Armin logran entrar a la escuela Ultra Free donde conocerán amigos entrañables, enemigos poderosos y una aventura especialmente impresionante. (Basado en Free!, con la versión chibi de SNK.) (Fanfiction)

Espero que puedan disfrutar algunas de mis historias o todas ellas. Algunas ya casi están completas y listas para iniciar, otras van en proceso y otras están a punto de iniciar a pensarse.

Les advierto que en ciertas historias va a haber escenas que van a ser distorsionadoras, por lo que les advierto, la máxima clasificación de mis historias es de mayores de 12 años. Y si eres padre de familia y está tu hijo en alguna de estas escenas mientras la lee junto contigo, se recomienda discreción.

Puede haber violencia intensa, lenguaje un poco agresivo, temas sugestivos, situaciones y diálogos sexuales demasiado leves, derramamiento de sangre en intensidad baja, temas fuertes, temas sociales, temas ideológicos y presencia y consumo de sustancias tóxicas y alcohólicas sin hacer apología a los vicios. Se recomienda discreción.


End file.
